Spongebob Squarepants (character)
Spongebob Squarepants appears in a LEGO Dimensions Story Pack for the Spongebob Squarepants (Franchise). World * Spongebob World (Spongebob's Pineapple, Bikini Bottom) Abilities * Boomerang (Spatula) * Big Transform (Invincibubble) ** Super Stregnth ** Silver LEGO Blow-Up (Krabby Patty) ** Shield * Dive * Flight (Inflatable Pants) * Hazard Cleaner * Mini Access * Sonar Smash (Annoying Laugh) * Water Spray ** Growth * Drone (Gary) *Graple Gun Quotes * "I'm ready!" - first line when entering the game" * "Time to bring it around town!" - second line when entering the game * "Another day, another dollar! laughs" -third line when entering the game * "I gotta get home to feed Gary!" - first line when leaving the game * "Uh...I just remembered, I'm late for work!" - second line when leaving the game * "Goodbye friends, oh, I mean hello friends?!" - third line when leaving the game * "I'm flying! I'm flying! I'm really really flying!" - while traveling through the vortex * "The Krusty Krab secret formula is--" - when left idle * "Ooh! Treasure!" - when obtaining a collectible * "Time to use some Ka-Ra-TAY!" - during a fight * "Stay back, I'm warning you, I'm a sponge!!" - second line during a fight * "Whoa! You're even bigger than Pearl!" - while riding a mech or when meeting a giant character * "You don't need a license to drive a sandwich!" - while riding the Patty Wagon * "I better tell Mermaid Man his Invisible Boatmobile idea has lost it's thunder!" - while riding the Invisible Jet * "Surfing on air? What'll they think of next?" - while riding the Hover Board * "This reminds me that time-traveling booth Plankton and I once made!" - while riding the TARDIS * "Plankton?! I hope you're not stealing the secret formula this time!" - while meeting Plankton * "So, you run a restaurant called the 'Krusty Burger'? Sounds like the work of Plankton!" - while meeting Krusty the Clown * ""Mermaid Man, have we messed up your time machine again?" - while meeting Aquaman * "Aah! A ghost! He must be a member of the Flying Dutchman's crew!" - while meeting Slimer * "I see you love sandwiches so much! Ever tried a Krabby Patty?" - while meeting Scooby-Doo * "Mmmm! Marshmallows! Just like the astronauts eat!" - while meeting Stay Puft] * "Aahh! Man-Ray!" - when seeing Darth Vader *"You remind me of someone..." -when meeting Jake *"Patrick, buddy ol pal! " - when seeing Patrick Star *"Can you catch The Flying Dutchman?"- when seeing Peter Venkman *"Barnacle Boy? "- when seeing Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) *"It's the Alaskan Bull Worm!" - when riding Saturn's Sandworm *"A jellyfish!" - when seeing LSP *"To the visible boatmobile!" - when riding the Batmobile *"Are you Jellyfishing? You need a net, not a broom, silly." - seeing Harry Potter *"Whoever blew this has some talent!" - riding the Gyrosphere *"Aww, a baby! " - seeing Baby Sinclair *"Be careful with your Abrasive side! It does things to you!" - seeing The Mask *"Do they make sonic spatulas where you come from?" - meeting The Doctor *"Hey cousin Stanley, you're shorter than I remember." - seeing Bart Simpson Trivia *While Tom Kenny reprises his role for quote outside levels, archive audio is used for the levels. *His quote towards the TARDIS references the time travel scene from Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Out Of Water. Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Good Guys Category:Story Pack characters Category:Character Swapping Ability Category:Character Swapping ability